gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nults McKagan/Nultslocke: Pokemon Emerald
Alright, so I started my first Nuzlocke challenge the other day on my Pokemon Emerald. I was contemplating the idea for a long time, but resisted up until now because I had a save on that cartridge I didn't want to get rid off. However, now that I've started it, I've decided to tally stats and other info from the save on here. After the game is done (when the Elite Four is defeated), I may make a story or something based around the events of this challenge or something inspired by it. If any of you Pokemon game fans (maymays2gud) read this and think it may be an interesting thing to do, I encourage it. I'm already more interested in this than a regular Pokemon playthrough, since my teams usually end up the same on a normal playthrough. also PUN GAME 2STRONK4U Rules For those of you unfamiliar with the rules of a Nuzlocke, I'll outline them here. *You may only catch the first Pokemon you find in any "area" (usually refers to a route), and if you blow your first chance you can't catch a Pokemon in that area at all. This is meant to give you a team that you wouldn't use in a normal playthrough. *Once a Pokemon is fainted, it's dead. You either need to release it or store it in a PC box forever. This is meant to force you to bond more with your unlikely partners, as you could lose them at any moment. *(Optional rule, but I'm using it anyways) You must nickname all of your Pokemon. Exists for the same reason as rule #2. On top of these traditional Nuzlocke rules, I'll be adding a rule of my own that is sometimes added by people to their Nuzlocke challenges: *If the first Pokemon encountered on a new route is one that's already been captured, it can be ignored and the next encounter with a new Pokemon will be counted as the first interaction. Daily Stats, Accomplishments, etc. This is where I'll be recording all the things I do on a particular day and any important info associated with those days, including: My full roster, any important story developments, any Pokemon deaths, the total amount of gameplay time spent on the save as of the end of that day. The amount of recording on days may be inconsistent, as I may do more on some days than on others and may forget to record for a day or more at a time (or may just be too lazy to care on that particular day). Note: Total playtime will be recorded in the following format - Hours:Minutes Note #2: Any stats for a day that's still going on may be subject to change, depending on how bored and/or anxious to play I am. 10/25/15 I didn't really think to record any specific information from this day, so some of this information may be slightly inaccurate, but I'll write down what I remember: *I chose Torchic as my starter; named it "Cass". *I captured a Wurmple (named it "Wormy"), a Poochyena (named it "Paul") and a Lotad (named it "Lily") *'Story Developments:' **I didn't get very far in the game; I got to the route beyond Petalburg City and that was really it. *'Final Team:' **Torchic (Cass): Lv10(?) **Wurmple (Wormy): Lv6(?) **Poochyena (Paul): Lv4(?) **Lotad (Lily): Lv4(?) *'Total Playtime: '''0:47 10/26/15 *'Story Developments:' **'I traveled through Petalburg Woods, fought all of the trainers there, defeated Roxanne at the Rustboro Gym, and retrieved the Devon Goods from the Team Aqua Grunt. Afterwards, I went to Dewford City and grinded a bit. *'''Team Updates: **Cass evolved from a Torchic to a Combusken **Wormy evolved from a Wurmple to a Cascoon, then from a Cascoon to a Dustox **Lily evolved from a Lotad to a Lombre (and basically carried me through Rustboro Gym **I caught a Taillow (named it "Kevin"), an Abra (named it "Juvenal"), and a Zubat (named it "Harper"), although the latter of the three was not integrated as a part of the main team. *'Final Team:' **Combusken (Cass): Lv16 **Lombre (Lily): Lv16 **Dustox (Wormy): Lv12 **Taillow (Kevin): Lv9 **Poochyena (Paul): Lv10 **Abra (Juvenal): Lv9 *'Total Playtime: '''3:32 10/27/15 *'Story Developments:' **I defeated Brawly at the Dewford Gym and grinded a crap ton. *'Team Updates:' **I caught a lv8 Zubat (named "Harper") and a lv6 Magikarp (named "Epsilon") and put them both in the PC for a rainy day **Paul evolved from a Poochyena to a Mightyena *'Final Team:' **Combusken (Cass): Lv18 **Lombre (Lily): Lv16 **Dustox (Wormy): Lv15 **Taillow (Kevin): Lv19 **Mightyena (Paul): Lv18 **Abra (Juvenal): Lv14 *'Total Playtime: 6:09 10/28/15 *'''Story Developments: **I delivered the Letter to Steven in Granite Cave, gave the Devon Goods to Capt. Stern in Slateport, and cleared the Slateport Museum of Team Aqua grunts. *'Team Updates:' **I caught a Zigzagoon and a Ralts (named "HM Slave" and "HM Slave 2", respectively) to use for HMs. I may have broken the "one Pokemon per area" rule in the process, but I don't plan on using them for battle. **Taillow (Kevin) was killed by a rock slide from May's Slugma. I'm currently debating whether to replace him with Zubat (Harper) or Magikarp (Epsilon). **Juvenal evolved from an Abra to a Kadabra *'Final Team:' **Combusken (Cass): Lv21 **Mightyena (Paul): Lv19 **Lombre (Lily): Lv17 **Kadabra (Juvenal): Lv17 **Dustox (Wormy): Lv16 **''TBD'' *''Total Playtime: 7:28 10/29/15 *'''Story Development: **Defeated Wattson's gym in Mauville. Went to Fallarbor Town, confronted Team Magma in Meteor Falls, then defeated Maxie on top of Mt. Chimney and retrieved the stolen Meteorite. *'Team Updates:' **I decided to make Epsilon a permanent part of my team. Evolved it from Magikarp to Gyarados. **I caught a Gulpin (named "Glug Glug"), a Minun (named "Maths") a Marill (named "Spanky"), a Numel (named "Chester"), a Torkoal (named "Bobby"), a Spinda (named "Dex"), and a Swablu (named "Cottonball"). I'm considering swapping Dustox out of my team for Swablu, or just saving it for if Dustox or another Pokemon gets killed. **I grinded. A lot. *'Final Team:' **Combusken (Cass): Lv31 **Kadabra (Juvenal): Lv27 **Mightyena (Paul): Lv26 **Gyarados (Epsilon): Lv22 **Dustox (Wormy): Lv20 **Lombre (Lily): Lv22 *'Total Playtime: '''11:42 10/30/15 *'Story Developments: ' **Defeated the trainers inside the Lavaridge Gym. Did the grind for a while. *'Team Updates:''' **'Caught a Spoink (named "Lenny") and hatched a Wynaut (named "Why Not?") from an egg received in Lavaridge. **Cass evolved from a Combusken to a Blaziken *'Final Team:' **Blaziken (Cass): Lv36 **Mightyena (Paul): Lv27 **Kadabra (Juvenal): Lv27 **Gyarados (Epsilon): Lv22 **Lombre (Lily): Lv22 **Dustox (Wormy): Lv20 *'Total Playtime: '''12:53 11/3/15 Was too lazy to record results yesterday, and didn't play at all over the weekend. All I did was grind a little, beat some of the people in the Lavaridge Gym, and return the Meteorite to Professor Cozmo. *'Story Developments:' **Defeated Flannery in the Lavaridge Gym. Juvenal (now an Alakazam) swept her team with ease. git rekt kiddiez *'Team Updates''' **'Decided to put Dustox in the PC (rip) and replace with Swablu. **Got a friend to trade with me, so Juvenal evolved from a Kadabra to an Alakazam **Caught a Cacnea (named "Prick") *'Final Team:' **'Blaziken (Cass): Lv36 **Alakazam (Juvenal): Lv33 **Mightyena (Paul): Lv31 **Swablu (Cottonball): Lv23 **Gyarados (Epsilon): Lv22 **Lombre (Lily): Lv22 *'Total Playtime: '''15:12 11/5/15 Been meaning to update. I've decided since I'm lazy, I'll keep an updated list of my team in another section of the blog instead of constantly posting a new one each update. *'Story Developments:' **'I beat Norman's gym in Petalburg the other day, and I beat Winona's gym in Fortree today, granting myself the ability to use Surf and Fly, respectively. *'''Team Updates: **Between now and yesterday, I caught a Trapinch (named "Sheldon"), Wingull (named "Hi-C"), Zigzagoon (named "Ziggler"), Castform (actually awarded by the Weather Institute; named "Sunny"), Oddish (named "Wat"), Kecleon (named "Kek Leon"), and a Magnemite (named "25C") **I decided to put Lily in the PC in favor of using 25C **25C evolves from a Magnemite to a Magneton *'Total Playtime: '''18:51 11/10/15 Been a while since I last updated. A lot's happened the past few days. *'Story Developments:' **'I confronted Team Aqua on top of Mt. Pyre and saw them take the Red Orb; probably Magma too, but I forget. I cleared Magma's hideout in Mt. Chimney, and Aqua's hideout outside of Lilycove (and got the master ball heugheugheugh). I also cleared out all of Tate & Liza's lackees in the Mossdeep gym. *'''Team Updates: **In the past five days, I caught a Tentacool (named "The Kraken"), a Geodude (named "9/11" nevr 4git) and a Spheal (named "Seelwithit") **I grinded a crap ton to bring Gyarados and Mightyena up to strength to fight the Mossdeep gym, since they're both type-effective against Tate & Liza's Pokemon and it's a double battle. *'Total Playtime: '''22:32 11/12/15 *'Story Developments:' **'I defeated the Mossdeep Gym (at the cost of Paul's life) and helped Steven Stone thwart Team Magma's plans to steal rocket fuel from Mossdeep's space station. *'''Team Updates: **'Paul died during the Mossdeep Gym battle. Long live Paul. I hesitantly replaced him with Cacnea (Prick). **I decided to put Gyarados (Epsilon) in the PC and replace it with Spheal (Seelwithit), due to Spheal's higher special attack stat. Seelwithit then evolved from a Spheal to a Sealeo, then from a Sealeo to a Walrein (and helped tank the Mossdeep Gym battle, along with Paul). *'Total Playtime: '26:12 3/24/18 First of all, yes this is coming back. Secondly, apparently I put in a hell of a lot of time since my last update on this blog because my team is lookin real jacked right now. I'm gonna try my best to remember all of the stuff I did since the last time this blog was updated and post it right here: *'Story Developments: **Apparently I defeated Juan, the 8th Gym Leader, in Sootopolis. **I also stopped Team Aqua & Magma from destroying the world? You'd think I would remember saving the world but I guess my memory is just that garbage. **I got through Victory Road and am now at the Elite Four in Ever Grande City. *'Team Updates: '''Where do I even begin with this? **I got a lv40 Golbat on Victory Road and named him "Golby." He's sitting in my PC. **I think I re-animated a fossil I had, because now I have a lv65 Armaldo named "Beef" (but it's a female??????) **Cottonball and Prick got put into my PC and were replaced with what I assume was originally a Bagon named "Bagel," but is now a lv65 Salamence named Bagel, and the aforementioned Armaldo. **Like all of my Pokemon leveled up an insane amount (Cass from 44 to 61, Juvenal from 40 to 60, Seelwithit from 45 to 59, and 25C from 36 to 59) *'Final Team:' **Blaziken (Cass): Lv63 **Alakazam (Juvenal): Lv60 **Magneton (25C): Lv60 **Salamance (Bagel): Lv65 **Walrein (Seelwithit): Lv62 **Armaldo (Beef): Lv65 *'Total Playtime:' 48:47 *'Additonal Notes:' **I'm probably gonna grind a bunch to get my Pokemon super strong to face the Elite Four, because if they all die during the Elite Four my Nuzlocke challenge will be over. **I'll make the next update when something interesting happens or I'm ready to challenge the Elite Four. Don't need a bunch of updates about leveling with no story progression. 9/20/18: The Penultimate Update It's been like half a year now, but when I said this was coming back in March I meant it god dammit. I did a little bit of grinding between then and now, which prompted me to do more within the past couple days in preparation to finally face the Elite Four. *'Team Updates:' **Really nothing, except a lot of leveling of the Pokemon I already have *'Final Pre-Elite Four Team:' **Blaziken (Cass): Lv70 **Alakazam (Juvenal): Lv70 **Magneton (25C): Lv70 **Salamence (Bagel): Lv70 **Walrein (Seelwithit): Lv70 **Armaldo (Beef): Lv70 *'Total Playtime: 57:17 *'''Additional Notes: **I'm probably going to do the Elite Four sometime tonight, I just wanted to make this update so everyone knows my stats going into the battle **Depending on how well my Elite Four challenge goes, I might challenge Steven afterwards (which I originally wasn't going to do since his Pokemon are in the mid-high 70s range and I'm a scrub) **Wish me luck (pls) 9/20/18: The Elite Four Challenge *'Sydney (Dark-type specialist):' **Cass swept every single one of his Pokemon except Crawdaunt who, since he's part water-type, I had 25C deal with **Every single one of his Pokemon was 1HKO'd *'Phoebe (Ghost-type specialist):' **Used Juvenal for the first Dusclops but switched to Bagel after since Bagel has crunch (a dark move that's super effective against ghosts) **Second Dusclops survived a crunch and hit an ice beam, which is quadruple effective against Bagel, knocking down a third of his health and nearly giving me a heart attack **Sableye kept barely surviving crunch and getting full restores used on it; fixed this issue by using fly instead **Crunch on the final Banette is super effective and a critical hit, so no fighting back **More of a challenge than Sidney *'Glacia (Ice-type specialist):' **Had 25C take out the first Sealeo and Walrein, 1HKO to each **Sent out Cass to deal with the first Glalie, also 1HKO **25C was sent out and 1HKO'd the second Sealeo **Cass was sent out to deal with Glacia's final Pokemon, the second Glalie; this Glalie has explosion as a move but thankfully Cass 1HKO'd it before it could do anything *'Drake (Dragon-type specialist):' **Sent Seelwithit out to deal with Shelgon; 1HKO after getting past protect **Drake sent out his Salamence, who used rock slide to take away about a fourth of Seelwithit's HP; Seelwithit responded with an aurora beam, which is quadruple effective against Salamence, resulting in a 1HKO **Seelwithit swept Altaria in one hit with anothr aurora beam **Sent out Bagel to deal with Kingdra; 1HKO using dragonbreath **Drake sent out Flygon, his final Pokemon, to fight Salamence; dragonbreath, in addition to be super effective, was a critical hit, resulting in another 1HKO **Somewhat eventful, but still not as anxiety-producing as the Phoebe fight *'Wallace (Champion; Water-type specialist):' **Sent 25C out first to face Wailord; thunderbolt resulted in a 1HKO **25C swept Gyrados in one hit with a quadruple-effective thunderbolt **Sent out Bagel to face Whiscash; it takes two uses of fly to put Whiscash down, which allowed him to hit a not-very-effective surf on Bagel, resulting in minor damage **Sent out Juvenal to face Tentacruel; one psychic was enough to put Tentacruel down **Sent Bagel back out to face Ludicolo; being part grass-type, Bagel's fly was super effective against Ludicolo and resulted in a 1HKO **Sent 25C back out to face Wallace's final Pokemon, Milotic; thunderbolt was not a 1HKO this time, allowing Milotic to hit surf and take out half of 25C's health. The berry Milotic was holding allowed it to heal slightly though, still keeping it at low health but not low enough to trigger the AI to use a full restore, allowing 25C to finish the job with another thunderbolt, sealing my team's victory Final Stats *'Pokemon Seen:' 154 *'Pokemon Caught:' 52 *'Final Team:' **Blaziken (Cass): Lv70 **Alakazam (Juvenal): Lv70 **Magneton (25C): Lv70 **Salamence (Bagel): Lv70 **Walrein (Seelwithit): Lv70 **Armaldo (Beef): Lv70 *'Total Playtime:' 57:57 *'Additional Notes:' **woop woop i'm the pokemon league champion of hoenn can i get a wayho pls Final Thoughts This was probably the most fun I've had playing a Pokemon game ever. Every single battle feels so important, even ones with wild Pokemon, because one slip-up, one stupid mistake, could drastically change how your entire playthrough goes or even if your entire playthrough continues past a certain point. I definitely made my share of stupid mistakes during this playthrough, like having the hubris to send Kevin out to face a Pokemon I should have assumed had a super-effective move against him because I thought I could handle it (still miss you buddy rip) or basically sacrificing Paul to the Mossdeep Gym because I couldn't be bothered to think of a better plan going in than to just send him out and fight. As the playthrough went on I definitely became more cautious, especially after Paul's untimely demise. I grinded way too much for the Elite Four fight, resulting in the biggest challenge of the entire run being a surf from Wallae's Milotic that took away half of 25C's health. That's what the Nuzlocke does, it makes you super cautious and it's so much more riveting than a normal Pokemon playthrough. To anyone considering doing a Nuzlocke, I would 100% recommend it without a doubt, and I also challenge you to keep track of your progress and compare it to my own, especially if you're doing it on Pokemon Emerald too (or Ruby/Sapphire). P.S. I know this says "final thoughts," but since I did so well on the Elite Four I will probably reopen this in the future to challenge Steven since I already did so much grinding. We'll see. Until then, goodbye. rip in pokeronis To commemorate those who died valiantly in battle. You will be missed. Kevin *'Pokemon: '''Taillow *'Level: 21 *'Lifespan: '''10/26/15 - 10/28/15 (Approx: 3.5 hours of gameplay) *'Cause of Death: Critical-Hit Rock Slide from May's Slugma on Route 110 Paul *'Pokemon: '''Mightyena *'Level: '41 *'Lifespan: '10/25/15 - 11/12/15 (Approx: 26 hours of gameplay) *'Cause of Death: '''Earthquake(?) from Tate & Liza's Claydol(?) during the Mossdeep Gym battle Category:Blog posts